Détruire la vie
by EOWINDAWELL
Summary: Drago reçoit la mission de Voldemort lors de ses 16 ans, que ressent-il exactement ?


J'ai à peine 16 ans, pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu trop longtemps.

J'ai appris l'art, la poésie, la géographie, la science, les religions, les diverses cultures et j'en passe, j'en savais déjà tant.

Alors à 16 ans quand on connaît déjà la moitié d'une vie, que faire de plus?

Je ne peux pas faire ce que font ceux de mon âge. Je suis bloqué dans cette vie, dans ce corps qui petit à petit disparaît.

Depuis que mon père est en prison, j'ai vu ma mère tant de fois pleurer, se réveiller en pleine nuit à cause d'un cauchemar.

Elle ne veut plus rire ou alors elle ne peut pas, elle arrange le manoir, faisant du ménage inlassablement.

-Mère arrêtez, nous avons les elfes

-Je sais, mais tu vois, tout dois être parfait pour le retour de ton père

Et elle continue dans sa folie, rangeant, triant, cassant parfois.

Pourquoi irais-je avec mes amis, sortir, m'amuser, alors qu'une personne qui m'est chère a besoin d'aide.

Promis mère, je ramènerais père.

Seulement… Je n'avais jamais pensé de cette façon, quand le seigneur des ténèbres m'appela à lui, je fus plus que surpris, moi qui avais tant méprisé Potter, voilà que celui-ci avait raison pendant toute notre cinquième année, le seigneur noir était de retour.

Que me voulait-il ? Moi un gosse de 16 ans, peut-être me laisser finir la mission de mon père ?

….

Horrible est ma vie, le chantage me hante encore

-J'ai été déçus par ton père! Les Malefoy ne méritent plus leur place au sein de mes fidèles, mais… J'ai encore une carte en main et je compte bien qu'elle me soit utile, l'échec de Lucius mérite un fort « doloris » celui-ci étant en prison, je te prends toi, Drago pour une nouvelle mission et tâché de sauver l'honneur de ta famille… Si tu es aussi doué que ton père… Je serais alors dans l'obligation de montrer que seul ceux qui réussissent méritent la vie!

Et ma mission me fit donner, ma mère resta auprès du mage noir pour être ma motivation et voila que maintenant ce gosse de 16 ans qui a déjà vécu bien longtemps, se sent alors si petit et si fragile par rapport aux obligations qui pèsent sur ces épaules.

…

Je me dois d'y arriver, je me dois de le faire, elle ne mérite pas de souffrir! Je mérite de souffrir, elle n'a rien fait, moi je peux y arriver, je peux réussir, alors je ne mérite plus de manger, je ne mérite plus de rire, je ne mérite plus rien, non, rien!

Je dois le faire, je dois vaincre, sinon je meurs… Sinon nous allons mourir…

…

Je ne suis plus rien, plus aucun vêtement ne me va correctement et à quoi bon m'en faire, ce ne sont que des vêtements.

Je vois mon teint devenir de plus en plus pâle, mes joues ce creuser, mais à quoi bon, ce n'est que mon reflet du miroir.

Mon cœur bat moins vite, ma peau se dessèche, je perds mes cheveux qui était autrefois doux et soyeux.

Je pleure ma douleur, je vomis ma terreur, je coupe ma colère avec cette lame rouillée par le sang qui coule de plus en plus souvent sur elle.

-Mère pardonnez-moi, je suis lasse, je suis fatigué…

Voilà ce que je voudrais hurler.

Les jours coulent, le temps s'écoule et ma vie s'achève, au fond je suis lâche, moi qui me croyais si fort, je croyais même qu'ont m'admiré mais depuis le début de cette année, je reste isolé, comme-ci j'étais la honte elle-même, la peste, une tâche désagréable qu'on n'arrive pas à retirer.

J'ai mal, je veux que tout cesse, je veux revenir en arrière…

…..

Aujourd'hui il pleut et je cours dans le parc de Poudlard. Courir pour souffrir, courir pour oublier la vie, mourir lentement, de fatigue? À quoi bon, courir, il me reste ça, oui! Courir et souffrir.

C'est au bout d'un temps long que je m'écroule près d'un arbre pour reprendre mon souffle.

Je vois mes mains trembler, je sens mon cœur palpiter, ma tête me tourner, voila j'y suis arrivé! Je vais mourir!

C'est alors que je vois quelqu'un arriver, ne puis-je pas mourir en paix, je ne veux plus de chantage, plus de mensonge! Je veux que cela cesse.

Quand cette personne s'asseoir à côté de moi et me tend un morceau de chocolat, je ne sais quoi faire, comment réagir et j'entends sa voix

-J'ai réfléchi depuis le début de cette année… Tu meurs lentement, tu souffres énormément et un seul été tu as changé

Je tournai ma tête vers cette personne, il est là, assis près de moi, tenant toujours ce morceau de chocolat, les cheveux noirs en épique et je ne peux que le reconnaitre, c'est ainsi que je réponds d'un ton qui ces voulus acides mais qui c'est plutôt montré comme un faible gémissement

-Garde ta pitié

-Donc tu es prêt à tout abandonner? Ta mère? Ton père? Tu veux vraiment laisser des personnes qui t'aiment derrière toi, mourir comme un lâche sans même te battre

Je rigole, un léger rire et reprends

-De tout sens quel avenir j'ai? Autant mourir tout de suite, je suis déjà à moitié mort

-Tu as tord, moi je n'avais aucune raison de vivre et pourtant je me suis battus! Maintenant j'ai des amis et une famille de cœur! Quand on veut, quand on garde espoir on peut!

-…..

-Si je te tends une poignée de main, tu sais, comme tu l'as fais en première année vas-tu l'accepter?

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, je suis seul et je ne compte pour plus per…

Et avant même que j'eus fini ma phrase, il me tendit la main, quelle tête devais-je avoir? Mais il était sincère, un regard ne trompe jamais et le sien était plein d'espoir, il reprit.

-Peut-être pas ami, mais je veux te montrer que tu n'es pas seul, nous ne sommes jamais seul et quelLE que soit notre vie, il faut affronter les épreuves, croire, garder espoir! Je t'offre de l'espoir accepte ou refuse, mais je ne peux laisser quelqu'un souffrir ainsi

C'est avec un mince hochement de tête que je lui serrai la main, une main osseuse dans une main vivante chaude et pleine de vie.

Je vaincrais, je me battrais car au fonds je ne suis pas seul, ennemie un jour, ami peut-être un jour.

Fin


End file.
